


In a Moment

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one moment, one decision, to make everything clear.





	In a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the moment Alec realized he wanted to ask his mom for the ring

Magnus is doing this for him, and Alec knows it. He isn’t doing it for himself. If it were up to Magnus he’d continue to use the borrowed magic over and over, no matter how many times he ended up in the infirmary because of it… no matter how close to death it brought him until there would be no more recovery, no more  ‘next time’. Magnus told him to stop being so morbid but there’s no other way for Alec to be, not while considering the possibility of Magnus’ death. 

Magnus would rather die than give up his magic. 

But he would rather give up his magic than know he’s subjecting Alec to watching him die. 

It’s a sacrifice that Alec almost can't bring himself to ask of him, but he does. He has to. Because they almost lost each other one too many times to forces outside of their own control and he can’t stand idly by and watch it happen when it can be prevented. He can’t pretend to support that choice. Maybe he’s being selfish, maybe he isn’t thinking rationally, but neither is Magnus. 

And at least Alec’s irrationality doesn’t end up with one of them dead. 

He isn’t sure Magnus is going to agree. He isn’t sure it's enough, that he’s worth the sacrifice of Magnus returning the magic he’s willing to die to keep. So when Magnus finally agrees to let Lorenzo take it back, he makes a decision. Alec might not understand  _ why _ Mangus feels the way he does, but he understands the weight of that desire. He understands the significance of this choice.

Alec knows in this moment that he means as much to Magnus as Magnus means to him. Maybe more. And he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, magic or not. 

So while he wraps his arms around Magnus in a hug that’s far too tight for his current condition, Alec is already planning just how to ask his mom for the family ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
